The Legend of Crescent: Tale of a Silent Hero
by Dragoness of the Stars
Summary: The life and adventures of one, silver-scaled Dragoness named Crescent. Her destiny shapes the future of China, and her choices determine it's fate. Read on to find out, I'm not good at summaries. Rated K , but it might change to T in future chapters, depends.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello there! Firstly, thank you for taking the trouble to click on this. And secondly, please enjoy my first story ever on here...(so please, don't criticize too harshly)_**  
**

_I don't own anything from Kung Fu Panda (Well, the only thing in this chapter that I didn't make up is the Bau Gu Orphanage, but the OC's are mine)_

_Oh, and yeah...I'm rtfacts from the Kung Fu Panda Nick board, in case any of you recognize this story._

**Chapter One**

_Unknown's POV (Point Of View)_

Slowly, I paced back and forth in the dingy, dust-covered room. They said it would be ok. They said it wouldn't be that bad.

But who's saying what now, huh?

Who's walking back and forth in the dirty, cramped room of the Bau Gu orphanage now?

They abandoned me. No lie.

My father. And my uncle. They said they'd be back, that they would be gone for just a little. That everything would be ok, and we would be back home with Mom in a little bit.

That was two years ago.

I felt like I was in a prison. Five years old and everybody hated me. Not MY fault I happened to be a freakish silver dragon! But no, they just had to bully someone, did they?

I was past the frustration and anger and the quiet sobbing in the night when no one cared. No, I was way past that.

Very soon my plan would take action. No one could stop me. The plan was perfect.

I would escape tomorrow.

"Come on!" shouted a small goat kid. "Miss Wong is leaving!"

I trudged slowly after the giggling, over-excited group of ducks, bunnies, goats and other species. We were going to a camping site. So what?

I didn't have time to see the foot in front of me. I tripped over and landed on the hard, cracked ground, getting a mouthful of dirt. I heard laughter ringing in my ears. I pushed myself up, growling, my crystal-like blue eyes narrowed. I wiped the small trickle of blood of the corner of my mouth.

The dark grey wolf pup was howling with laughter, his dark brown eyes full of pride.

I smiled. This is what I had hoped for. I growled, and before he had time to react, my hand balled up into a fist and smacked into his stomach.

"OWW!" he yelped, doubling over in pain. He looked up at me, hatred burning in his brown-black eyes.

"You stupid silver freak!" he shouted, his paws clenched over his stomach. "Miss Wo-ong!" he yelled. The old, frail sheep came running over the hill.

"Yes, Scarr?" she asked in a mild tone.

"That stupid dragon girl-she punched me!" he accused, pointing at me. He was smirking. I growled.

"He tripped me, Miss!" I said. She looked at me sternly, her face disappointed, her normally calm dark eyes trying to push away her own fear...of me.

"Crescent, I am afraid since you have misbehaved badly, you will have to stay while we go camping." the sheep said, her voice trembling slightly, trying to remain brave from all the cowering, whispering kids behind her. "Mac," she said, pointing to someone farther in the group. "Escort her back and then catch up with us,"

I growled and turned my back on them, feeling Scarr's menacing brown eyes boring into me as he sneered menacingly behind me.

I felt someone touch me on my shoulder. "C'mon, Crescent,"

I slowly began walking, not turning around to see who it was.

"Hey-wait up!"

I sighed and waited. When I heard the familiar pad of footsteps cease I turned around.

A strange, gray-blue furred tiger with amber eyes was there.

"Hi, Mac," I acknowledged before beginning to walk again.

"Sorry you can't come, Crescent." he said. Mac was the only kid that was nice to me in this prison.

"It's alright. 'Cause I'm not staying."

"What!?" the Maltese Tiger exclaimed, stopping me. "You're leaving?!"

I sighed. "Yeah. Right now." We had come to the dense place of the forest where the path was narrow and leaves and twigs were strewn all  
over it.

Mac stared at me with his thoughtful amber eyes. "I understand,Crescent." he said softly. Then he hugged me.

I stood there, shocked, but then slowly the tension melted away and I hugged him back. We stood there in the middle of the path for a long time.

"Bye," I said, then looking at him one last time, I sped into the dark forest.  
••••••

_I know, short, sorry. But thanks for reading, and please leave a comment! Tell me how I did!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok, first, before you read anything, you need to know that Shadow, the white tigress cub, is not my character...she is ShadowBrook17's, and Kasaru, who is mentioned _

_in this chapter, is not mine either-she will be in later chapters._

_I do not own Kung Fu Panda_

Chapter Two

Five days later, I found myself lost, exhausted, and starving. Although it hadn't been that cold of a day, the night was beginning to cover the grass, my

body stiff and numb. I pulled my cloak over my silver, scaly body, shivering like crazy. Hunger gnawed at my stomach, my mind blurred with the freezing wind

that made my ears freeze like ice cubes. I huddled into a tighter ball, wishing I had brought a blanket.

My dreams were haunted by pictures of the prison I had escaped, of Scarr, of kids laughing and calling me a 'silver freak', and the only comforting thing that

finally melted my thoughts into sleep was the clear picture of Mac by my side. When I woke up the next morning, my whole body was covered in frost, little

white dots sparkling on the ground.

The sun was partially hidden by thick, grey-white clouds that held the promise of coming snow. A harsh breeze was picking up. I shook the frost of my body,

shivering madly.

I needed to find shelter - and fast. I left the small outcropping of rock I had slept under and went deeper into the bamboo forest. Small tips of sun warmed me

up enough to continue, and I managed to find a few nuts and sour berries to keep my energy up. But that wasn't what kept me going. It was the thought of

returning to the orphanage, my private prison, and those laughing, sneering kids that kept my feet going step after step. I would not go back to the life I once

lived and hated.

When dusk settled in and more clouds rolled over the sky, thickening with the build-up of snow, I decided to find a place and rest. After a little searching, I found

a small, underground tunnel that led to a protected den. It seemed old, abandoned. It wasn't much, but it would have to work.

I gathered enough sticks and dry leaves to make a small fire. It illuminated the old den, giving it a more homely look, if anything. Islept as close as I could and

let the small, crackling fire warm me up, the warmth slowly wrapping around me. I ate the last of my nuts and settled off into a fitful sleep.

••••••

When I woke up the next morning, all that was left of my small fire were ashes and burnt sticks. I was once again cold and shaking, my cape not helping at all

with the warmth I wanted. A cold draft of freezing wind hit me full in the face when I walked out of the tunnel. Snow covered everything like a blanket.

The landscape was completely different with the white stuff. When I tried to walk, my feet sunk deep into the freezing snow, and I drew back up, trembling. I

tried to walk again, but the snow came up to my waist.

This was trouble.

And then it hit me. I ran back inside, the brilliant plan forming itself in my mind.

I used the sticks that were scattered across the den and began carving them with my knife I had brought from the orphanage. I worked for two hours straight

until my masterpiece was done. Then I gazed at it, satisfied. I had made myself a pair of snowshoes.

Trying again to walk in the snow, I managed to stay on top. It worked! I pumped my fist in the air in triumph and stared at the invisible spectators that were

cheering. Too bad there really weren't any. I sighed and began to look for food.

••••••

It went on like this for about three weeks. The small den was my home, and the woods my grocery store. It was a day such as this that I discovered the

stranger. I had tried to explore the woods further, making a mental map of the landmarks so I knew where to go.

I had explored for about an hour. Judging by the position of the sun, it was around three o'clock. My stomach rumbled. I pushed away some bushes,

searching for blackberries. But I saw what looked like a white tiger with bright blue eyes. I screamed. She screamed. I let go of the brambles and stumbled

back into the snow. My head bumped against a rock, quite hard actually. My mind spun dizzily. I tried to get up. Useless.

Then everything went black.

••••••

_Unknown's POV_

I hadn't expected to bump into someone that afternoon, but I had. A very strange someone. I slowly made my way through the prickly bush and out to the

other side. The strange lizard-looking thing was unconscious. She was scrawny and by the looks of it, probably homeless. I cautiously walked up and examined

her.

She was a strange sort of animal. Scaled like a Komodo Dragon. But she wasn't one. Her silver scales glittered like jewels, and she had long, sharpened claws.

Her strange face was round and she had odd, curved nostrils. Her long, goat-like ears were flattened against her head. She had a thick, reptilian tail with light

blue, blunt spikes that jutted evenly out. The reptilian had on a white vest with silver stars. Her silky pants were navy blue and she had a shash around her

waist that was golden. She also had on a very dark blue cloak. Another thing she had carrying with her was a small belt with a

beautiful knife with strange patterns on the handle in the sheath. I gazed at her for a minute in curiosity before realizing it was freezing cold and this..._thing_

needed shelter.

So I ran as fast as my legs could, calling out "Kasaru! Kasaru!"

_I know, short, but the chapters will get longer. In the mean time, thank you for reading, and please please please leave a review!_ _Oh, and yes, thanks so much for all _

_those who reviewed on the last chapter..._ _Anyhoo, until next time!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed this! And thanks for reading!_

_I do not own Kung Fu Panda or Shadow (she is ShadowBrook17's character, in case you haven't realized yet, not mine) or Kasaru, who is Moody Shadow's character._

**Chapter Three**

_Crescent's POV_

The first thing I noticed was that my head was hurting like crazy. I opened my blue eyes and with a jolt I realized that I was not in my den. I

saw what seemed like a Lioness above me. My vision was kind of hazy, so I couldn't really make out the details. But I didn't know her.

I growled and struggled to get up, but the Lioness held me down. She was trying to say something, but I didn't let her. I aimed a kick at her

stomach, but she dodged, letting me get up. I ran over to the corner of the cave, panicked.

"Shh...calm down, I'm not going to hurt you," she said in a soothing tone. I hate it when people do that.

"How do I know that?!" I snapped, edging towards the exit.

"Because she saved you," said another voice. I looked around but was too late. I felt someone tackle me and pin me too the ground.

I turned my head and glared at the White Tiger. I growled and pushed her off, standing up and baring my fangs. I wasn't going to submit to

these two without a fight.

The two felines began circling me. The Lioness made the first attack, aiming a kick at my legs to trip me. I jumped up and she missed, but

recovered quickly. Without thinking I flipped over in the air and landed on the ground. Then the White Tiger raced up and did a Palm Strike to

my chest. I was caught unprepared and stumbled back.

Recovering quickly, I got up and aimed a punch. The White Tiger dodged. I tried again to punch her, succeeding, and then tripped her on the

ground. The Lioness growled and, claws outstretched, lunged.I dodged to the left and kicked her in the back.

Both were on the ground now. I hadn't tried to hurt them. Just stun them. I didn't even realize how I had just fought until the WhiteTiger

staggered up and stared at me, awestruck.

"Wow," she whispered "Where did you learn to fight like that?" She helped the Lioness up and they both stared at my. I shifted uncomfortably.

"I-I really don't know," I stammered.

"You must of at least trained with someone amazing!" said the Lioness.

"No," I said.

We were stuck in silence for a while before I managed to say "Sorry-I thought,"

"No, it's alright. I understand." said the White Tiger. "My name's Shadow."

"And my name's Kasaru." the Lioness said.

"Crescent." I said.

That's how the friendship between me and the two big cats began.

I was there over a month. I lived with them. They were my best friends, my only friends. The hazy image of my Maltese Tiger friend was still in

my mind, just less clear.

I never went out to town. No matter how much Shadow and Kasaru tried to persuade me, I stayed, only going out to get food supplies from

the forest when we were short of money.

Shadow was a natural leader. She said something, that was that. Kasaru seemed a bit more shy.

I was the one that was stuck in the middle. When they fought, which was very rare, I brought them back together. I helped them when they had nightmares of

their horrible pasts which they had shared with me. I was kind of like the glue that stuck us together.

We would train every now and then. It was great. Life was good for the moment.

Then, that horrible, sunny day, everything changed.

~oOo~

It happened to be my sixth birthday, and from they way Kasaru and Shadow switched glances I knew something was up.

They had kept me as far from the cave as possible, sending me away to do different tasks.I was picking raspberries this particularly humid

morning. I was humming to myself when I heard a scream.

I turned around, dropping the half-full basket of berries to the were three of them. A light tan Wolf with hazel eyes and a sword.

And two almost identical, green-eyed Leopards.

The Wolf was holding up a rabbit by the ears, shaking it violently.

The poor rabbit looked scared to death.

"I said, give me all yar money, ya twit, or I'll get it for ya!" the Wolf said, shaking the rabbit more. Coins dropped to the ground. The rabbit

cowered and began to take the money out of her pockets.

"Hurry up, big-ears!" he shouted "Or else!"

I felt a growl rise deep from my throat, my eyes narrowed with anger. This wasn't right.

I ran up as fast as I could and skidded to a stop, my fangs bared.

"That's not nice." I growled.

The three bandits looked down at me. The Wolf laughed, dropping the bunny on the ground. He sneered.

"Watcha ya gonna do, ya stupid silver freak?" he snorted with laughter and grinned maliciously. I snarled and got into my fighting pose.

"Yar jus' a no-good, pitifull, ugly freak of nature, and you can't stop us!"

Every single word pounded into my brain. Every word added to the brewing volcano inside me.

"That wasn't nice," I said through gritted teeth.

Then I roared the best a six year old could and lunged.

I kicked the wolf in the chin, sending high in the air, and then when he came face-down I kicked him as hard as I could on his back. He went

flying into a tree and semi-unconciously walked around, dazed.

I forgot about the two Leopards until one slipped his legs under me. I tripped and spat out dirt as I slowly pushed myself up only to meet a

painful punch to the snout. I growled, and, getting up, the volcano exploded.

I was a fury of claws and teeth until the Leopard was pinned underneath me, whimpering and covered with scratches. The other Leopard, this

one a girl, aimed a Palm Strike. I dodged, grabbed her arm and, using all my strength, brought her to the ground.

Then I felt a sharp prick in my back. I turned around and growled at the Wolf.

Suddenly, my vision blurred. My mind was throbbing, heart thumping. I could make out a needle in my leg, and slowly I felt the poison taking

place.

Then the last thing I heard was the Wolf's laughter ringing in my ears and then my world went black.

~oOo~

Shadow's POV

I put the last decoration in place and smiled.

"She'll be so surprised," Kasaru said.

"I'm gonna go bring her back!" I said "Make sure everything's ready!"

I ran out of our cave and towards the berry bushes where my dragoness friend was sure to be. When I got the brambles, she wasn't there.

"Crescent?" I called "Crescent!"

I looked everywhere for her.

"I know you're out there, silly!" I shouted, paws cupped around my mouth.

She didn't come out.

I searched all over for her. Until, on the other side of the bushes, I found her basket. It was on the floor, its contents spilled out over

the ground.

I went over and picked it up. Worry crossed through my mind. Where could she be?

I noticed her recognizable footprints on the soft dirt and followed them on all fours. They led to a small clearing. I saw what looked like some

kind of big cat's pawprints and a wolf's too.

I studied them for a minute. It seemed like there had been quite the scuffle.

Then I noticed a small needle-like instrument at the far end of the clearing. I went over and picked it up. It was half filled with a  
green liquid.

This was not good. I called Crescent's name over and over, searching for her. Once the pawprints got further into the forest, the hard

packed dirt didn't leave any tracks, so I couldn't go anywhere.

I raced back and got Kasaru. We searched until dusk. But it was hopeless. We knew it was.

When we got home, we took down the birthday things. We threw out the surprise we had made for her.

That night I cried myself to sleep.

I knew I was never going to see my silver-scaled friend again.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hiiii! I'm back, with the next chapter! Thank you soooo much for those who reviewed! _ _I do not own Kung Fu Panda_

Chapter Four

Crescent's POV

I did not expect to be tied to a large pole in the middle of a bamboo clearing. I was. I growled in frustration as I attempted vainly to wriggle free. I tried to cut the ropes with my

claws, but they were pressed tight against my sides.

"Mornin', loser." I heard someone snicker. It was the male Leopard I had fought yesterday...or maybe longer ago. I had no clue how long I had been unconscious. He had some

deep cuts where I had scratched him. The Leopard was sitting down, poking a fire with a stick. A bowl was over the fire, vapors rising up from it. I smelled something cooking. My

stomach rumbled hungrily, and I licked my lips. "Ah, yar hungry, aren't ya?" the Leopard said mockingly. I growled and turned my head, but the aroma of noodles and steaming

vegetables wafting over still made my mouth water. The Leopard laughed.

"Your lunch'll be served later, wimp."

"Shut up, Spotty." I growled. The Leopard seemed taken back.

"Santiago!" someone said. We both turned our heads. Getting out of the tent was the tan Wolf. He grabbed the Leopard by his shirt and tossed him up. "I'll deal with the brat. Go

on and wake Sam up." The Leopard, or Santiago, as the Wolf had called him, bowed fist-to-palm style and walked into the tent. The Wolf strode up to me and smirked.

"So, silver-face," he growled "You got pretty darn beat up, huh?" I growled and turned my face. I had been pretty banged about. My snout hurt from where one of the Leopards had

punched me, and I think I had sprained my ankle when I had tripped. The Wolf laughed. "What's yar name, dragon-girl?" I didn't respond. Suddenly, I felt something cold and

metallic pressed against my neck. "I asked you a question, brat. You will respond to your future Master." the Wolf said in a dangerously soft voice. I gulped. He pressed the sword

against my neck a little more.

"S-sky," I lied. He drew back his sword and put it back in his sheath. I finally dared to breathe. "My name's Claw." he said, pacing around me in a circle. I tracked him with my blue

eyes as he circled me. "I will grant you a choice," he began, stopping in front of me and glaring at me with hazel eyes. "I see great potential in you, Sky. You could become my

apprentice. You could help me and my bandits," he smiled cruelly "Or..." he drew a finger across his throat.

"You have until the first light tomorrow."

••••••

I didn't get the promised lunch. The only nourishment I got during the day was dirty water from a nearby stream and a few nuts. I was stuck to the wooden pole for the rest of the

day. I couldn't sleep at all, and whenever I tried, painful memories of Shadow and Kasaru and Mac made me wake up, frantic. When the sun slowly began to rise over the horizon,

turning the late night sky to a dawn hinted with light pink and fading blue, I had made my descision. The female Leopard, who I guessed was Sam, was obviously on watch duty.

"Have a good rest, i Sky/i?" she taunted, not turning around. I ignored her.

"Samantha," I heard Claw say "Git in 'ere and lemme deal with 'er." The leopardess bowed her head and walked into her tent. Claw got out of his shelter and stared at me, his

hazel eyes gleaming evilly.

"So, Sky," he growled "What's yar discicion?"

"Neither." I muttered, staring back at him with cold blue eyes. He snarled and began to walk up to me, sword in paw.

"You either work, or bye-bye, lovely world," he growled, stopping in front of me and swinging his sword around to intimidate me.

"I told you neither! I don't want to be your apprentice forever! Ever!" I hissed. The Wolf frowned sourly, glaring daggers at me.

"But I have an agreement," I said softly. "I do whatever you want me to do," I said, dreading my decision "For ten years. Whatever you want, I'll be your slave, not apprentice."

then I whispered the last words "And then you grant me my freedom." From the way his face looked I could tell he was thinking. I knew I would rather die than be Claw's apprentice,

hurting people for fun.

Suddenly, Claw's eyes narrowed, and I stared open-mouthed in a silent scream as he raised his sword and began to bring it down...

••••••

I closed my eyes and waited. But nothing happened. Without warning, I heard something being sliced and then I felt myself drop to the ground painfully. I hoped it wasn't me that

was sliced. I slowly lifted one eyelid and peered at the tan Wolf.

"Get on yar feet, brat," He growled. I slowly looked around with both eyes. Claw had cut the ropes that held me to the pole. I thought about making a dash for it, but then, I wasn't

exactly in the right shape. I stared there at the world, my back on the ground. I felt someone pick me up by my shirt and toss me up. Then Claw grabbed me tightly around the

arm.

"Don't get any ideas." he growled. He dragged me into a small, sandy patch and handed me a sword. It wasn't a real one, of course. It was a blunt, wooden, toy-like thing. I looked

at it and back to Claw. He was brandishing his real sword, smiling like he had a great secret, and one I wouldn't like.

"'K, runt," he snickered "Ya ready?"

"But, but that's not fair!" I protested.

"Listen. When ya get to the real world, kid, nothin's fair." Claw said. He touched a small scar on his snout I hadn't noticed before and an expression of pain and anger crossed his

face.

Then the Wolf regained his posture and slashed his sword to my right.I dodged and he missed by an inch. "Hey!" I shouted, ducking as he swiped again.

"Defend yarself!" he snarled, bringing the sword under my feet as I jumped to clear the hit. "Ya've got to when yar gonna work for me, so do it!" I let out a feeble growl as an

attempt to protest, but he aimed another at my arm, and instinctively I stopped it with my feeble wooden sword. Luckily, it was quite thick, so it didn't break.

I staggered from the impact and stumbled back, only to meet another slash to my left. I blocked it and struggled to maintain it there. We went on like this for what seemed like

eternity, dodging, slashing,blocking. Then, without warning, Claw swiped his foot under me and then knocked my sword away. I soon found myself with the point of the sword at my

neck, cold and gleaming in the morning sun. I was sweating, panting, my clothes sticky and damp.

"How old are ya, kid?" Claw snarled, his sword still pointed at me. "Si-six." I stammered, heaving in gulps of air. A look of surprise flickered in his eyes.

"Six..." he muttered to himself in an unbelieving tone. Then he narrowed his hazel eyes and flattened his ears against his head. "Follow me-you must be hungry. We got food."

Claw said, sheathing hissword and walking briskly towards the campfire. At the mention of food, my stomach filled with a gnawing, aching sensation and my mouth watered. I slowly

got up, wincing. I threw down my wooden sword and cringed. My hands had blisters all over them. My head was dizzy and everything ached. All the strength had drained out of me.

I followed the tan Wolf towards the campfire, stumbling and muttering. The smell of dumplings and veggies reached my nose and I licked my lips. My mouth watered like crazy. I sat

down on a large stone by the fire. It was a cold morning, but the earlier fight had warmed me up enough. Claw sat opposite of me on a log and filled up two wooden bowls with

dumplings. He gave a bowl to me and began popping the dumplings into his mouth. I didn't think twice and did the same. I stuffed them in my mouth and didn't stop after the first

bowl. Later on, after I had finished, I sat there holding my stomach, completely full. "

Wow," said Claw "Isn't three bowls enough for a six year old?"

"I was hungry," I responded, giggling. I ate the last dumpling,swallowing it and letting the taste linger in my mouth.

"We will work on your fencing," Claw said, placing his bowl on the ground and leaning back. "But, since yar workin' for me, I am going to teach ya the basics of thievery."

"What?!" I almost shouted, but stopped myself before moving on. What could you expect, they were bandits? The tan Wolf grinned. "You have a lot to learn, kid." he said.

Suddenly, the two Leopards came up. They bowed fist-to-palm style at Claw. The male stared at me. "So, boss, is she helpin' us or is this jus' her ghost that's come to haunt us?" he

said in a boyish voice. The two, by my perspective, seemed like teenagers. Santiago snickered.

"That's one hungry ghost." The female said, looking at the empty bowl over the fire. Claw didn't respond to their questions but instead said "She won't do bad. We'll teach 'er

everything we know. She'll work. No, you won't do bad at all."

~oOo~

Unknown's POV

I stared at the jade-green, golden-eyed dragoness. She stared back, her golden eyes boring into me. I couldn't ignore it. How could you _not_?

"So," she began in a cold voice, dead of emotion "You wonder why I keep you here, Night," she glared at me through narrowed eyes. "I keep you here because you are the bait. A

meager worm snapped off the hook-and then gone." she smiled evilly

"You lure Crescent here, then you are useless. Gone. Poosh!" the dragoness's imitated something exploding. "Then when she comes, she will be under my control." Then she grinned maliciously from ear to ear "Or better yet, I will take her powers-and then she will join you." she tapped her fingers idly on the table.

"You and your brother, Night." she began, but stopped "You and your brother..." I couldn't say anything behind the gag, but I growled and stared daggers at the she-dragon. I felt

like screaming at her, challenging her to a fight to the death. My claws unsheathed instinctively. She laughed. "Once your silver-scaled daughter turns 20, the plan will take place, and

you know what'll happen." she said. I didn't say anything but focused my mind on hating her. Not hard to do.

"Guards, take the prisoner back to his cell." she called. Two lion guards came up and grabbed me by the shoulders. Then they began marching me to the exit. "Just the bait, Night."

I heard Golden Eyes say as the guards slammed the door shut.

_Okay, you made it to the end...good job! :) Plllleeeeaaasseee leave a review, or you can PM me if you have any questions. Thanks!_

-Sleet12


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay, here is your next chapter! Read and enjoy! And to all who reviewed on the last, thank you millions!_

**_Chapter Five _**

_Crescent's POV _

Days turned into weeks. Weeks into months, and then months into years. And soon, Claw and the twin Leopards became all I had. Slowly my memories began

ebbing away. They didn't leave my mind; more or less they went into a deeper, more forested part of me, one that was to be brought out with deep prodding

and searching. Darkened pictures of a white tiger and a lioness came into my mind, hazy, distant, things that would spark something inside and then fizzle

down. Even less was the thought of a blurry Maltese tiger, who seemed miles away, someone invisible but yet present, that kept slipping out.

But my life was different now. Claw and Sam and Santi became more than teachers; they became more or less friends, especially Sam. We called our little group

Dark Thunder. I don't know why, ask Claw.

The wolf had taught me everything he knew. Sam and Santi did too. And soon, I had all their skills. Climbing, sneaking, blending in the shadow's. Sam was best at

that. Santi taught me his fighting skills, which weren't that bad, granted I had taken him by surprise that day when we first met. He was also very skilled in

archery and he made sure I mastered it. Claw taught me sword-fighting and how to steal. I learned most of all from him.

I became so good at what they did, I soon got everyone's respect. We travelled all over China and the top cities, getting all we could and make a dash for it.

Dark Thunder had become a formidable, cunning group that was known throughout the land.

And what they were known for was the Silver Flash. That's what they called me. The Silver Flash. Quite the fitting name. No one seemed to see me, except

maybe a glimmer of silver scales in the moonlight, or the faint pad of light, running feet. I was there and then I wasn't. Me and my partners became rich. I

became famous. But for some reason, I couldn't enjoy the victory of having stolen a priceless antique or shining gem. Something clicked and nagged away at

my mind, telling me this wasn't right. But wanting to please Claw overtook it and I would try to be as happy as them as they congratulating me as if I had done

the best thing possible.

But I had to stick with it. And I did. For ten years.

But freedom was in my grasp.

~oOo~

Why do things always happen on normal days?

That's what it was. A normal day. Well, almost normal. Today was my sixteenth birthday. Not so exciting.

Until Sam said "So, Sky, guess this is your last day, huh?" I stared at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked, completely dumbfounded.

"You are sixteen." she said, gesturing with her hand for me to continue. "And..."

"And the cake was really good this year?" I questioned.

"Made by yours truly," Santi said, smirking and making a wide sweep of his arm. Sam slapped her forehead. "_No_! And anyways-" she was cut short by Claw.

"And do you remember anything, Sky?" he growled. I shook my head thoughtfully.

"No..." And then it hit me. Today was the finishing mark of ten years. Memories came flooding back, refreshing and angering.

"Yes," I growled, glaring at Claw and the two twins. "Actually, I do."

Claw backed up, trying to hide his nervousness. He swallowed hard. Claw wasn't the same wolf he had been ten years ago. He was a lot more scruffy and

dirty-looking, his eyes losing their mischievous gleam and his snout was graying. But he was still Claw. That still counted. I felt a growl rise deep in my throat. I

knew, now, why everything had felt so wrong. Why I could not enjoy things they did. Why I didn't fit in.

I began backing up into the forest slowly.

"You ain't leavin' yet, girl." Claw snarled, regaining posture as Leader.

I stopped "You made a promise," I snarled, "That I'd serve you for ten years. And then you'd grant me my freedom."

"And I will." Claw said, smiling cruelly. "You just have to complete one task- one task -and then your free," I growled. This was not part of our agreement.

"What do I need to do?" I snapped.

"You steal the Jewel of Wisdom and Power from the Jade Palace. By midnight." he said simply. We had been camping near the Valley of Peace, so no wonder he

wanted me to do that. I mulled it over in my mind, contemplating on whether to try and outrun the fastest leopards I had ever seen, or go along with the plan.

"Alright," I said. "Fine." I looked around at the people I had come to know. Sam, Santi, and Claw. My gaze flickered back and forth between them. It stayed

longer on Claw.

I grabbed my cloak and my sword. Then I began walking into the bamboo forest when I felt a paw on my shoulder.

"Hey," Sam said "Good luck."

I smiled "Thanks," She walked back to the clearing, and then trampled my way into the darkening forest, not caring to look back.

And so I began my journey. A journey that would change my life forever.

_Well, well, well. Here is Crescent, after working for ten years for bandits, going off in the woods to complete her mission. I wonder what'll happen? You will see...(evil cackle). Anyway, please leave a review (my writing skills improve when I get more!), and thank you for reading!_

_-Sleet12_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hiya, peoples! Thank you Alpha tiger and everyone else who commented on the previous chapter! Sorry for the long wait...Enjoy! _

_I do not own Kung Fu Panda._

_**Chapter Six**_

_Crescent's POV _

I came out of the bamboo forest and gazed at the valley. Dusk was beginning to settle, casting shadows over the domed buildings. Villagers walked around merrily, chatting, selling, bargaining for good prices. From the hilltop I could see the distant, foggy shape of the Jade Palace.

"Suiting name," I thought out loud. I crouched down on all fours and began to make my way down. When I had come to the bottom of the hill, I was almost seen by two ducks. I hid behind a nearby building, my back against the crumbling stone wall. In the shadows I was hidden from sight, and I breathed a sigh of relief. The rest of the time I stayed in the darkening shadows, sneaking in the dim, abandoned corners. Finally I managed to get to the steps of the palace.

Luckily, Claw had revealed a hidden path that was much easier. I parted some bushes and stared at the small, weather-beaten path. Nature had taken it's course; roots were spread out at all angles, waiting for the next person to trip, ferns and plants were spilling over the sides, and crinkled brown leaves were strewn everywhere.

I began without hesitation, sprinting up as fast as I could, leaping over fallen branches and roots. The dense undergrowth didn't bother me. And I did this almost silently, except for the crinkle of leaves from when I stepped on them, or the faint thud of when I jumped over a root and landed. The hill was very steep, my heart thumping louder with every breath, every step. Finally I reached the top, out of breath, panting. I wiped the sweat from my brow and let the soft breeze cool me down. I stared out from behind a worn oak tree, peering at the doors of the Jade Palace.

But I didn't just see the doors.

I clenched my sword handle and began to slowly draw it out. A lone, tiger-shaped silhoutte was standing against the dusk. I growled quietly, tension filling my body as the thing paced back and forth. But I stopped dead when the figure turned and stared at me with amber eyes. It was just a glance.

A single glance that undid everything.

~oOo~

Unknown's POV

Dusk was positioning itself slowly over the Jade Palace, the shadows lenghtening. I paced back and forth, every now and then throwing a glance towards the forest at my side. I could hear shouts and exclaims from the Training Hall where the Masters were training.

"Guards never get to do the good stuff." I said to myself. I sighed and peered at the forest through half-closed eyes. But then they widened.

A silver flash glinted from the setting sun. I gazed at it intently, studying. Another silver flash, then my ears pricked up, straining. The faint scrape of metal, barely audible. I went over to the border of the forest, slowly, cautiosly. "Hello?" I called. I was met by a threatning growl "If I were you, I'd go away." Inarrowed my amber eyes and a snarl began forming in my throat.

"Who are you?" I demanded. Two crystal blue eyes stared at me from a scaled, silver face.

"Your worst nightmare."

~oOo~

_Crescent's POV _

I glared at the strange, blue-silver furred tiger. His amber eyes glowered at me suspiciously from under furrowed brows. Clasping my sword in my left hand, I lunged.

It looked like a pretty one sided match. The strange Maltese tiger seemed like an easy win.

Boy, was I wrong.

He dodged before I had even landed. I flipped midway, then twisted, feet meeting terra firma. I held out my sword, teeth bared. The tiger had a sword too. He smiled. I feinted to the right. He fell for it, and I caught him on the side. Almost. He blocked it and pushed it over. I recovered and aimed at his shoulder. It grazed his arm as he tried to dodge. Scarlet drops slowly made their way down to the ground. He didn't even whimper, but instead he twisted and tried to kick me in the stomach. I jumped over him, turning over in mid-air to see him glaring at me. I landed on the other side, growled, and swiped my legs under him. Or so I thought. He wasn't there.

Suddenly I felt The sharp metalic prick on my back.

"Surrendering is a good suggestion," He growled.

"But it's not an option." I snapped back.

Drawing my sword up from behind my back I pushed his sword away. Quick as a flash, I had turned around. I used all my strenght to try and knock his sword from his grasp. Our swords clashed, metal against metal. We stared at each other, his amber eyes reflecting me. The setting sun made us both shadows against the landscape. I glared at the Maltese tiger for a few minutes, panting, my arm hurting for struggling to hold the sword up for so long. But something inside me told me: _No. This is wrong. Stop! __You know him._ He _did _seemed familiar. Strange images mixed through my mind. An orphanage. Laughing kids. A strange tiger.

_A strange tiger..._

My eyes suddenly widened.

"You!" I managed to whisper.

He was caught off guard. "What?" he asked in a faintly familiar voice.

Memories wafted through my head. But then suddenly I pushed those aside. Freedom meant more.

Too late.

Without warning, I felt a sharp pain in my back. Then I was on the ground, groaning. My vision blurred. Darkness came. I heard a feminine voice echo in my head. "Well done, Mac."

"Mac..." I whispered.

Then everything went black.

~oOo~

_ Crescent's POV_

Candle lights flickered. I could smell the faint aroma of incense, and feel a soft matress and a pillow beneath me, and I wondered if Claw had decided to give me a bed as a birthday present. _Since when has Claw cared about birthday presents?_

My eyes opened with a start.

I sat up and gazed around, grimacing. I was in a room full of candles. A very small room.

Beside me was a chair with a monkey sitting in it, his eyelids drooping. He stopped in mid-yawn and stared at me. Then he scampered out, slamming the door behind him. I could hear him calling something that sounded like "Sheefu! Tigress!"

I gazed around, surprised at my surroundings. But what I did know was that I needed to escape. I sat up and stole a glance at the window. It was barred, and through it faint, pale beams of moonlight filtered in. I got up, walked over to the door, and jiggled the doorknob. Locked.

I stared at it, frowning, and an idea popped into my head. Taking a deep breath, I ran full speed at the door. My body rammed into it, making it crack. I drew back my scaled hand and slammed into the splintering wooden square. The door burst into peices. Wood flew everwhere.

Time was in the essence. Who knew how long I had been out?

I ran out of the building, sprinting towards the Jade Palace.

There it was. On a pedastal. I could see it through the window. I kicked the door open and skidded to a stop, panting, clenching and unclenching my fists. I stared at the beatiful, shining gem, perfect, untouched on the pedastal. I slowly walked over, taking a quick glance around. Then I snatched the jewel and stuffed it in my pocket, and then I slipped a small peice of paper with the words _'Are you thunderstruck?'_ on it. It was Dark Thunder's known quote.

"You have been thunderstruck." I whispered, grinning fiendishly. Then I ran as if it was the world's end. But I didn't make it that far. There was a sudden whizzing, then a sharp pain rose up from my right arm. I stared at the arrow dumbly. Caught unprepared, I didn't see the orange and black-striped arm reach out and grab me.

"You're dead," I heard a female voice said. She seemed out of breath. "If you ever do that again." I whipped around, growling, ready to attack the thing. An amber-eyed Soth Chinese tiger stared back at me.

"You're good, but you've got no chance. Now I suggest you take this the easy way and follow me, Sky." I recognized her from a poster in town.

"So, Master Tigress, is it?" I questioned in a threatning tone. "You think you could beat me, huh?"

"Yes." She said simply. Her eyes narrowed. "You won't be going home to Claw tonight, dragon-girl." She held me on a pressure point on the neck. My legs felt like jelly, my head swam with dizziness, and then my knees buckled. I slumped to the hard, cracked ground, paralyzed.

"That's better." said Tigress "Now she can't complain." She picked me up by my shirt and began dragging me towards the palace. "Dont worry," she smirked.

"You'll feel fine in about ten minutes."

~oOo~

_Mac's POV_

Tigress came in, dragging the dragoness behind her. She rolled her eyes. "You did pretty good." She said, turning her gaze to me.

"You know, just doing my job..." I said, blushing slightly at her praise. Tigress set the silver-scaled dragon on a chair and tied her to it with ropes.

"One...two...three," she snapped her fingers. The dragoness suddenly let out a huge gasp and she moved her hands.

"Oh, joy. You tied me up just when I can move," she said. Somehow, she reminded me of something, something distant, forgotten, but still there...

"So, you are the famous 'Silver Flash'?" Tigress asked in a less-than-friendly tone. The dragoness growled. "I'll take that as a yes," Tigress said.

Suddenly, Master Shifu came up, ears twitching, looking around mildly. "Did she try to escape?" he asked.

"Yes, but, as you can see, that attempt failed." Tigress said. The dragon-girl stared at them, her eyes blue chips of ice that glared at them in pure anger.

"I didn't fail. I just made an error. And you learn from your errors, don't you?" she hissed. She glared at everyone in the room. She gazed at me longer, though. Familiar, crystal blue eyes filled with sparks of anger. She said something I couldn't hear.

"You did make an error," Shifu said "An error that will cost you." The dragoness stared, unflinching at the red panda.

There was the sound of heavy breathing in the distance, the door burst open. In slithered Viper, dragging Mantis in. He looked, to say the least, bad.

"Bandits!" Viper gasped. Shifu and Tigress locked eyes, as if sharing a secret message. Shifu nodded.

"Mac, make sure Sky doesn't escape!" Tigress said, slamming the door behind her.

I turned and stared at Sky. She stared back. We glared at each other for a long time. And all the while I kept asking myself the same question; _Why is she so __familiar?_

I suddenly heard a suspicious noise and forced myself to draw my gaze. Then there was a slight ripping sound. I gasped and turned around.

Sky was free. "Thought some stupid old ropes would hold me down?" she snickered "Idiot tiger, the one who did that." Then she turned her gaze to me.

"Don't worry," she said. "You'll be fine in about ten minutes." I heard her laugh, and I didn't have time to realize she had injected me with a tranquilizer until it

was too late.

My head swam with thoughts as my knees buckled and I fell onto the tile floor. Then my world went black.

~oOo~

_Crescent's POV_

I raced down the path and towards freedom. Finally, at long last.

But then I slowed down, my mind slowly wrapping around what was going to happen. I would be an outcast. A fugitive. Always having to be on my toes. I wouldn't be free at all. I would be in a greater twist than ever, always on the run. I would still be a theif to everyone else.

And suddenly, there was a brilliant spark. A spark that slowly made itself into a flame, then into a roaring bonfire of an idea. I regained speed and ran as fast as my legs could carry me. Yes, brilliant fire of a plan. A plan that, this time, was going to work.

As I had said, you learned from your errors.

When I raced down into the open, I didn't dodge into the clearing and run for Claw. I ran straight towards where I could hear the shouts of the fight. I was going right for the heat of the battle.

I raced into town and skidded to a stop, panting, my fist to the ground and my head lowered. When I looked up, everyone was staring at me, stopped in mid- punch or kick. "Isn't that the Silver Flash?" a bandit goggled.

"How'd you get outta there?" I heard someone say. It was the monkey I had seen earlier. I drew up my hand, my claws gleaming. "When you've got claws like this, you gotta use 'em sometime."

Tigress growled, throwing down an already unconcious Croc. She raced up to me, then flipped over in mid-air and aimed a kick. I dodged.

"No!" I said. She snarled and attempted to punch me. "Stop!"

Tigress ignored my pleads and tried to do a round-house kick. I kept dodging and ducking her blows. I didn't want to hurt her, or that would ruin everything.

"I don't want to hurt you!" I tried to clarify, flipping over to avoid another punch. "I swear! I was forced to work for Claw! When I was really young! He told me if I stole the gem he would grant me my freedom!"

The infuriated female tiger ignored me and kept trying to get me down. I looked at her pleadingly "Please, trust me!"

She glared at me, her eyes filled with anything but trust. "No," she growled.

Tigress, catching me unprepared, made an 'alligator' with her paws and getting me in the stomach. I doubled over in pain, groaning. "That's...gonna hurt...in the morning." I gasped, getting on my knees.

The crocodile bandits had taken advantage of the distraction and were fighting the others. Things were getting crazy. "Tigress, you're just making it worse," I said through gritted teeth. She towered over me, but shifted her gaze to the fight. She growled.

"This isn't over," she said threatningly before jumping into battle.

"No, it's not. I'll prove it yet." I growled. Despite the pain in my abdomen, I got up and began fighting the bandits. Finally, a green bug that looked like some kind of grasshopper noticed what I was doing.

"Hey, look!" he exclaimed "The dragon-girl is fighting the bandits!" I tried to ignore the Masters staring at me and focused on punching, kicking, and doing whatever else I could to knock out my opponents.

"You're right!" said a crane.

"Yeah, Tigress." the monkey from earlier joined the conversation, swinging around on one fist and kicking bandits. "Tigress, she's on our side!" he shouted.

I dodged a hammer blow and kicked the croc who had aimed. He went flying into a tree. I grabbed his hammer and began using it, swinging it around.

Tigress glared at me. "She's just acting to get our favor." I took a moment to glare at her and one of the bandits took advantage of that. Suddenly, out of nowhere, there was an excrutiating pain in my shoulder and I stifled a scream. I fell over in the mud, my mind going hazy. I could scarcley make out something red running down my shoulder.

_Blood._

"Do something!" I heard the crane say in a robotic, faraway voice. Then I heard a voice in my head, one from so long ago.

"I understand, Crescent." Then a familiar silver-blue and striped face stared at me from a hazy distance. I stared at the blurry shapes of the others as they fought the bandits. I felt something soft over my shoulder. "Don't worry," said the Maltese tiger, stroking me softly.

As Mac kept coaxing me, I wondered how many times I would go unconcious today. I smiled weakly and then everything plummeted to darkness.

_I know, this chapter was long, and a bit repetetive with the 'Suddenly', and the blacking out. Sorry. Hope you liked though, and please review! :D_

_-Sleet12_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you so much to all those who read, and even more thanks to those who took the time to review! :D Anyway, I better point out that Po is not going to be in this story. I can't seem to fit him in anywherre. Sorry. Anyway, I'll let you read now. Enjoy!_

_**Chapter Seven**_

_Mac's POV_

Crescent slumped, unconcious, into the crook of my arm. I gazed at her thoughtfully.

Now, everything fit together like peices of a puzzle. Somehow, she had been captured by Claw, then forced to work for him, and then, as she said, she had had to steal the gem to gain her freedom.

"Not that that idiot of a wolf would of given you your freedom." I said, to her as much as to me.  
The Furious Five were fighting the bandits, and although the crocs outnumbered them, the Masters were winning them easily.

"Hey, Hatchet!" A tall bandit said "We need to get what Silent wanted us to get and then get outta here!"

Another Croc, this one shorter and huskier, responded "But that weird blue Tiger has got 'er, Tony!"

"Well, then, whatcha' waiting for, airhead!?" Hatchet shouted "Grab the dragon-girl and let's make a run for it!"  
The two crocs ran up to me, Hatchet snapping his jaws and Tony cracking his knuckles and showing his teeth in what seemed like a smile.

I growled, lowering Crescent gently onto the ground and clutched the hilt of my sword in my paw instinctively. Hatchet smiled, and grabbed a hammer from the ground, brandishing it like a gem.

_A gem._

That's what they wanted!  
I looked back to Crescent. There was a faint sparkle, and I peered closer.  
In her front pocket. There it was! The gem, perfectly untouched. I grabbed it and looked at it closely with a smirk.

The two bandits stopped in their tracks.

"Hey, uh, Hatchet," whispered Tony "I think he's got it."

"That's what he thinks." Hatchet snapped, growling. I flattened my ears against my head and narrowed my eyes. _Let it begin._

Tony growled and aimed a punch. I dodged, grabbed him by his arm and flipped him over with ease (working with the Furious Five for half a decade teaches you something, alright). Hatchet swung his hammer to my left. I kicked it away and rolled onto the ground. Tony grabbed me by my tail and began dragging me, grinning a toothy, cruel smile. Twisting around, I kicked him in his stomach, and he doubled over in pain and let go, clenching his abdomen in pain.

Hatchet snarled and aimed a blow to my face, which I dodged, but he swiped his legs under me. I tripped, and the gem went flying. It landed high up in the 'y' shaped crook of a branch. Hatchet cursed under his breath. My eyes met with Hatchet's dark brown ones, and mine narrowed dangerously. I growled and began climbing the tree, my claws digging into the slippery bark. After grabbing a branch, I began to swing back and forth, and then flipped over, landing with my feet on two different branches, the limbs of the tree under my weight. I gulped and slowly got on all fours, sinking my claws into the forked imbs of the tree.

Suddenly, the tree began shaking violently, and I looked down, my heart racing with panic.

Hatchet grinned evilly at me down below, shaking the tree trunk like crazy. I was turned over like a sloth, my world spinning. I swallowed hard and slowly began edging my way towards the gem.

Suddenly, the jewel shook loose and it fell through the air. I reached out and grabbed it, panting, closing my eyes and hoping for the best.

I had it. I breathed out a sigh, relieved.

Hatchet and Tony glared at me from the ground. Tony tried to climb and failed, landing unceremoniously in a heap of scales. I grinned and let myself drop, flipping over and landing on two feet.

"Looking for this, boys?" I called, waving the gem in the air.

Out of nowhere, there was a black paw that snatched the gem quicker than possible. I stared at my empty paw for a moment in disbelief. Tony and Hatchet laughed. I glared at them, growling, but still bewildered, until I saw the tall, black-clothed figure. It stared at me with sky blue eyes that smirked at me, even though her mouth was covered by a ninja-like mask that also wrapped around her head.

I bared my teeth. "Give me back the gem," I demanded "And you won't get hurt."

"Too badly, anyways," I heard a familiar voice said. Then, quick as a flash, there was the black cat-like figure, on the ground, with Crescent's foot on top of her back. She leaned in close and whispered with a snicker, "I would stay down, if I were you."

The crocs, obviously not used to seeing their leader beaten so easily, scattered and headed for the hills, knocking over carts and goods.

Crescent pressed the pressure point on the creature's neck and picked her up by her shirt. Then she stumbled back weakly, grimacing in pain. I rushed over and caught her before she fell. She looked at me with her piercing blue eyes and a small smile.

She was still bleeding badly, although it had slowed and clotted a bit. I grabbed the black cat thing and let it drop to the ground. Crescent's eyes slowly fluttered closed and she went limp in my arms again.

"Tigress!" I called "Crescent's losing a lot of blood! We need to get her to a hospital now!" Viper seemed to be the only one who heard me. She went over to Tigress and poked her with the tip of her tail. Tigress rolled her eyes and slowly walked over.

"What?" I explained as quick as I could. She took one glance at Crescent and her eyes grew round.

"Viper and Monkey, take Sky to the hospital!" she said.

Viper slithered over and Monkey finished knocking out the last of the remaining bandits. They made a makeshift stretcher for the dragoness and, as quickly as they could, made their way to the town hospital.

"Uh, Tigress," I said "Her name's Crescent."

Tigress glowered at me "Yeah, right."

"I don't think he's lying..."

"Shut up, Crane."

"No joke." I protested, and she must of somehow seen how I was telling the truth, so she turned to me after a moment of silence.

"So, anyways," she growled "Her name's Crescent?" I nodded.

We were cut short by Mantis.

"Hey, where's Shifu?"

We all stared at each other.

"Uh oh."

~oOo~

A small, white-and-red figure could be seen rummaging frantically through a heap of scrolls.  
Shifu searched every single scroll, muttering to himself. He groaned in frustration.

"This is worse than trying to stop Tigress from training!" he growled. A silver glint caught his eye and he dug deeper into the pile, scrolls clattering down the mountainous pile. He smiled and grabbed it in his hand.

It's silver-ish paper was decorated with different colored dragons on it, ranging from black to golden. Shifu opened it and read the title.

_DragonCounsel; Legend of a Silver Hero_

As Shifu read the scroll, his eyes grew ever the wider, reading each line. Suddenly he let the scroll brattle to the ground, the rays of the rising sun making the silver picture of a dragon on it shine.

"I need to find Sage," Shifu mumbled before running out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

~oOo~

_Night's POV_

I growled and paced back and forth as far as I could between the two walls, which wasn't very far.

I was cramped and squashed, like a bug under a foot._ Claustrophobia_, I thought. _Definitely claustrophobia. _I had lost count of the days I had been locked in here.

Scratch marks overlapped on the wall where I had attempted to number the weeks. I sat down in a frustrated heap and sighed.

I looked in a small puddle of water beside me and stared in disbelief at my black-scaled reflection. Shielded green eyes peered at me from a worn and tired black-scaled face. My ragged clothes were all I had. I stared at my hard expression and grimaced, then I growled and placed my hand in the puddle, making it ripple and clear the image of me into the image of a jade green, golden-eyed dragoness.

"Golden Eyes," I growled.

She laughed "So, lookie lookie, Night's happened to remember my name. What an honor." she sneered.  
The dragoness stared at me from outside the bars that separated me from the real world. I glared at her, feeling powerless, since I could do no more, but wish.

The reptilian's eyes were a mixture of mockery and that ever-present gleam of evil. She smiled and gripped the bars.

"You know, if you look at it in one way, I'm the prisoner and you're free." she said.

I glowered at her and tried to move forward, but the chains dragged me back. I held my head high, flattening my ears against my head, growling at Golden Eyes.

"Different perspective, is all." she said absent-mindedly. She laughed again. "Trying to scrape what dignity you have yet, _Drago_?" she asked in a menacing, jeering tone. "Well, here's a news flash: You don't have any." she let go of the bars and walked back a few steps, her head cocked and her arms crossed. She studied me closely. Rings of smoke came out of my nose. I growled again and made my way towards the corner of the cell, my back to Golden Eyes.

"Ohoho, givin' me the cold shoulder now, huh?" she taunted.

I felt anger rise inside me and die down. What was the point?

Suddenly, one of the guards broke through, panting, eyes wild.

"Master!" he gasped. Golden Eyes turned around, looking annoyed. "Master, it's Sage! He's escaped!"

"What?!" I exclaimed, gasping in unbelief. The Dragoness's eyes were full of a furious fire.

"You fools!" she shouted and marched up to the guard, who was whimpering and cowering "You stupid idiots! You let him ESCAPE?!" She didn't wait for an answer. Instead she grabbed the lion guard and flung him across to the wall. He flew through it with a giant crash, leaving a pretty big mark where he had gone through. I winced.

Golden Eyes glared at me, her eyes filled with fury. "Our little chat will have to wait for later, Night." she snarled before storming off, shouting orders and roaring with anger.

~oOo~

Shifu raced down the steps so fast it looked like he was flying.

The red panda sprinted downwards, glancing every now and then from left to right. He flipped off the steps and kept running towards the town. Then he veered to the left and slammed into an avian body.

He fell down abruptly, dazed and shaking his head. Crane turned around. "Master Shifu!" he shouted, louder than needed. Shifu got up, dusting himself. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes?" he asked, annoyed.

"Where'd you go? We thought you had been captured, or something." Mantis said.

Now Tigress, Mac, Mantis, and Crane had come up. They all bowed fist-to-palm style.

Shifu nodded absent-mindedly and looked out at the rising sun thoughtfully.

"I need to get going..." he mumbled almost unaudibly.

"What?" Crane asked.

"Nothing." Shifu muttered.

Tigress stared at him with a thoughtfull expression "No, something's up. I know that look, Master." Tigress said. Shifu sighed.

"You know me too well," he said slowly, putting his head in his hands. "Crescent's not who you think she is," he muttered.

"Well, then. Who is she?" Mac asked with a curious twitch of his ear.

"Follow me," the Red Panda said, turning around and walking to who-knows-where. The others followed, unaware that what secret would be revealed would twist the way they thought about the silver Dragoness forever.

_So...hope you liked! Please review! It means so much to me! :D_

_-Sleet12_


	8. Chapter 8

_Ok, I have a question for the few who read this...do you think I should delete this story and post my re-written version? I've already done a chapter and it's so much better than the original, which I wrote over a year ago. So, you peeps tell me what you think. Enjoy this chapter._

_**Chapter Eight**_

_Mac's POV_

Shifu led us, our group not saying a word as we slowly walked through the village. I had to carry the black she-cat. After about ten minutes, the red panda stopped.

"We are here," Shifu said, sighing. We all fixed our gaze on what looked like an abandoned warehouse. Dust covered the windows mixed with spiderwebs, and the pale blue paint was peeling of the cracked walls. The old, weather-beaten door creaked whenever the wind blew. I felt a slight shiver tickle my spine.

"Creepy." concluded Crane.

Shifu slowly opened the door to a small room.

In the middle of it was a worn oak desk with spiderwebs strewn in the corners. The cracked and splintering wood floor squeaked under my feet.

On the desk was a strange-looking book, covered with thick layer of grime and more spiderwebs. Shifu took it in his hands and blew the dust away. I coughed as it tickled my nostrils.

The red panda opened the tattered, almost ancient book to a crinkled yellow-brown page and ran his finger down the neatly written cursive words.

His eyebrows almost jumped off his face when he abruptly stopped on a word I couldn't make out. When he read his voice trembled slightly.

_"Sage Drako; Leader and Master of the DragonCounsel. Power over all elements. Night Dragon. Warriors include_

_Tidal Drago_

_Flame Drago_

_Forest Drago_

_Winter Drago_

_Sapphire Drago_

_Sunblaze Drago_

_And Silver Drago."_ Shifu stopped and his eyes skimmed the page until he reached whatever he was looking for _"Silver Drago; A silver Dragoness with crystal blue eyes and power over the sun, moon, sky, and night. A warrior with extreme skill and amazing agility and grace. Deputy of Sage. It is told that her descendent with name of Crescent will be the next Elemental Drago, meaning an Elemental warrior with powers of all elements and ruler of all Elemental Warriors. She will face the descendent of Sunblaze Drago in battle and conquer her with the help of a Sky-furred and an enemy of the past."_

We all stared in stunned silence as Shifu closed the book and set it gently on the table.

Then the questions bubbled out endlessly until you couldn't understand what we were talking about.

"What's the DragonCounsel?"

"Who are the 'Dragos'?"

"What do you mean by Crescent? The one who's in the hospital?"

"What battle between Silver Drago and Sunblaze Drago?"

"Who's Sage?"

"What are we talking about?!"

Shifu groaned in frustration and put his head in his hands.

"I will explain. JUST BE QUIET THE LOT OF YOU!"

We all shut up and listened attentively.

"Crescent is the future ruler of the Elementals. She is the prophisied conquerer of Golden Eyes, the most feared villian in all of China. And her help will come from a Sky-furred and her former Master, Claw."

I stared open-mouthed until a thought popped into my mind and surfaced through all the unorganized mess of my jumbled thoughts.

"What's a Sky-furred?" I asked timidly.

"A Maltese Tiger," Shifu said, his eyes slowly shifting their gaze to me. "In short, you, Mac."

My amber eyes grew round. "What? No, I couldn't possibly help Crescent defeat the most formidable villian in China-" I trailed off.

"Anything, young Sky-furred, is possible." Shifu said. I gulped.

"One more question," asked Tigress "Who's Sage?"

The red panda faced her and I thought I saw a flicker of worry flash through his face.

"Sage," he mumbled quietly "Is Crescent's uncle. And he has been captured by Golden Eyes, along with his brother, Night."

"You are wise for such a young one," said a voice "But you have yet to learn, brother."

We all whipped around and stared open-mouthed at the person in front of us.

"Sage?" Shifu gasped.

"Who else?" said the ocean-blue eyed, glimmering black-scaled Dragon.

Sage made his way towards us, head held high, his eyes dignified and full of an unknown mystery of wisdom.

Shifu ran up to him, greeting him warmly, shaking his massive, scaled hand.

"Where is she, Shifu?" asked Sage after greeting the Red Panda.

"She's-in the hospital. A bandit caught her on her shoulder with a sword." Tigress said.

"Ah, yes. The famous Master Tigress, warrior and master of the Tiger style."

Tigress nodded humbly.

Sage turned to Shifu again. "Well then. I believe I must go see her. 'Tis been too long since I last saw her."

Suddenly there was a faint moan and we all turned to see the black creature slowly move her head around and open her eyes sleepily.

"It wasn't my fault, Mom, it was...Fluffy's..." she mumbled.

Tigress growled and stalked towards her. She grabbed the creature by her neck and lifted her off the ground.

"It's off to prison to you." she whispered angrily before letting her fall to the ground. Sage looked at the creature queerly.

"Silent?" he asked.

The black cat shook her head and said "Why do I see two-no, three- Sages'? And why are there... lemon pies floating around on...pink pillows?"

"You sure you pressed the right pressure point?" I asked Tigress. She rolled her eyes and pinched one of the creature's ears.  
"OWWWWWOWWWW!" she yelped, jumping up six feet in the air. "Why'd you do that?!" she squeaked defiantly at Tigress, after landing and slowly standing up.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" asked Tigress, raising four fingers.

"23." mumbled the cat.

"Look, you want me to do that again?" Tigress growled.

"Four! You're holding four!" squealed the black cat, cowering. I couldn't help but snicker quietly. The cat looked around once more, her sky blue eyes wide and frightened.

"Sage? What are you doing here? You-you were captured! Me and Silvo and Fuego were going to get you-know-what to help free you when," then she paused and stalked up to me glaring. "When THIS high-and-mighty Sky-furred decides he wants the gem himself." she growled, stabbing her finger into my chest.

"No I didn't! You were going to steal it!" I protested, backing up.

"Ahh, but you see, I didn't. Not from you. The dragon-girl did that for me." She said. Then she grinned mischeaviously and said "Are you thunderstruck?"

"What?" I said, utterly lost.

"Dark Thunder's quote. And yes, you do seem-quite thunderstruck." said Sage. "I see there is much explaining to be done."

Suddenly, the door burst open and in stumbled a number of colored blurs. I shook my head in bewilderment and stared at the five dragons.

"Sage! Silent!" A red one said, breathing heavily. "Wha-what happened?"

Sage smiled and turned to us. "Friends, meet...the DragonCounsel."

I stared in disbelief, awestruck, at the five powerful creatures in front of us-six if you counted Sage. Shifu gasped.

"Fuego Drago," Sage said. The red one bowed, his forest-green eyes flickering. A sense of power circled him.

"Icicle Drago," A white Dragoness with light blue markings and shy jade green eyes smiled and bowed.

"Silvo Drago," a green one with brown eyes bowed fist-to-palm style, the arrows in his quiver making a scrapping sound.

"Mar Drago," Sage said. An incredibly short, dark blue dragon with orange-amber eyes nodded curtly in acknowledgement.

"And Jade Drado." A younger, golden-scaled and green-eyed Dragoness giggled and waved shyly. I smiled back.

"This is Silent, a black Cheetah." Sage said. My smile turned into a frown. "She is part of our small group, but not a Warrior. She is my Deputy."

My eyes narrowed as I glared at the Cheetah. Her eyes were downcast, her ears flattened against her head. She looked so miserable I almost felt sorry for her.

The door once again creaked open and in spilled the gray morning sunshine. Viper slithered in and recoiled as soon as she saw the Dragons.

"It's all right, we don't bite." said Fuego. The others chuckled at his joke as Viper slowly made her way in, steering clear of the DragonCounsel. She whispered something in Shifu's ear and he looked backed, alarmed.

"What is it, my young friend?" asked Sage.

"It's Crescent-the hospital's still closed and the doctor is too busy." Viper said nervously, shifted her eyesight from one Dragon to the other.

"No worries," Sage said reassuringly. "I will see to that."

We followed him out towards the hospital.

Monkey fainted when he saw the Dragons. The looming hospital shone white against the dawn, and Crescent's silver scales shone brighter.

"Ever heard the phrase 'Pain in the night, but joy in the morning'?" Crescent asked, slowly getting up and touching a slightly bruised shoulder gently. "Seems as if that's my case."

She stared around, shielding her eyes from the light. When she could see, her eyes widened in shock.

"I hope you find that you feel better." Sage said, walking up. "Healing requires much energy, especially for long distance." Sage said sternly, but he gave the playfulness away with the grin that lit up his face.

"Tis been long, my little Silvering," Sage said warmly.

"Uncle-uncle Sage?" Crescent stammered, her tone full of amazement.

"How did you know?" Sage asked teasingly.

"Cause you're The only one that calls me a Silvering. I hate that nickname." Crescent said scornfully, but then she hugged Sage tightly, and he held her embrace.

"Ah, tis been to long." Sage said. Suddenly, his ears pricked slightly.

"Oh no." he growled. "Family reunion's going to have to wait."

"But it just started!" Crescent complained, running forward.

"Stand back!" Sage ordered, his temporary sweetness gone. He put his arm in front of Crescent to stop her.

"What's wrong?" Shifu asked.

"Golden Eyes's minions are coming-five minutes and they'll be here." Sage said. "You all, go! This is one battle to great for you."

"I can fight!" Crescent said, furious.

"Not this one, Silvering." Sage said.

Fuego shot a sympathetic look towards Crescent. I ran over to her and pulled her back gently.

"You might want to do what he says." I said "Calm down, Crescent." she pushed me back and turned to face me. Slowly her enraged face turned stony and emotionless.

"Okay, fine." she growled. Then she shoved past me and began running towards the Jade Palace where the Masters were headed. I followed them, turning around just in time to see Sage calling

"DragonCounsel, prepare for attack!" then there was a loud roar accompanied by coyote's and wolves' wild, blood-thirsty howls.

I hurried up the steps two at a time, with Crescent sprinting up behind me.

_So, there it is. As I said before, please tell me what you think of me re-writing this! And make sure to leave a review for this chap. as well! :D_

_-Sleet12_


End file.
